


Head Below Water

by cactiist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Hypothermia, Implied Relationships, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: The sound of water dripping down onto the ice below him was the first thing he heard once he got himself to sit up....He shivered. Still cold.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Head Below Water

**Author's Note:**

> title suggested by sumerian empire in the Chaos Company discord server!!! ty :^) /g /nm
> 
> prompt used:  
> Obi-Wan heard the sickening crack before everything else. Only a single breath passed from them before the ice from under them shatters and plunges them into the cold dark water.

Cody had seen to it that everyone on the mission would be prepared, at least somewhat, for an event like ice cracking. The planet they were on was made entirely out of ice, after all, with pockets of oceans running deep under the surface.

He made sure they were prepared, including Obi-Wan.

That didn’t stop the force from tugging at the back of his mind, however, much like an anxious heartbeat.

It tugged more insistently as they made their way towards what looked like an abandoned Separatist ship.

But it never screamed, not like how he imagined it did for the Jedi.

Not when he thought he had heard something sound suspiciously like cracking, and then a yelp followed by a splash of water. He turned around, only to find his _jetii_ gone.

* * *

The water was cold, and awfully so.

It flooded into his mouth, which he firmly shut, hands searching for the breathing device in his belt. It wasn’t there. He must have forgotten to put it back after the last mission. _Kriff._

_Kriff, kriff, kriff-_

If only he remembered…

The currents around him started to tug at his robes and jacket, knocking him out of his train of panicked thoughts for a moment. His brain (helpfully) dug up an old memory of a class at the temple, a gentle but stern voice lecturing on what to do in a situation like this. Making an attempt to take any layers off would only make the situation worse.

The water was cold. If he took off his jacket now, he'd freeze. It was a barrier.

_A flash of red, red in front and behind him, he wanted to take the jacket off constricting material, constricting space, they were all the same-_

He looked up to the ice above him, searching for the hole he originally fell into. Any light - anything at all - would be a good indicator.

The current got stronger, sweeping him further away from- _there!_ Light streamed in about a klick away, so maybe if he swam, he could--

Realization hit him like a wave, cold panic settling in his chest.

It would’ve been easy to go across that much terrain above ground, but he wouldn’t be able to make it that far in the water that easily.

How long had he been underwater..?

He shook his head, blinking roughly, and started to swim, using the force every few seconds to boost him along. 

Hands slipping for a moment, he tried his best to grasp onto the ice, getting his head above water long enough to cough up water and get new air in his system before he ducked under again. Trying a second time, he managed to lift himself onto the ice. Collapsing onto his back, he laid there for a moment, letting himself breathe.

He couldn’t tell if anyone was around him, having squeezed his eyes shut. Just for a moment. He didn’t want to think, didn’t want to acknowledge what happened.

The sound of water dripping down onto the ice below him was the first thing he heard once he got himself to sit up. The second sound, albeit distant for some reason, was exclamations; yelling. It carried over the sound of him coughing.

He shivered. Still cold.

There were quick crunches from the ice, footsteps getting closer to him. Someone — Cody — knelt in front of him, gently prying his hands out of the fists that he made. 

“..eneral. General! Can you hear me?”

He managed a nod, a hiss passing between his teeth as he shivered again.

A sigh transmitted through Cody's helmet. “Okay, good. We’ve called reinforcements; seems like a few stray clankers spotted us, and,” he added quietly, just when Obi-Wan started to raise his head, “you’re in no condition to continue this.”

“Cody-”

“You’re drenched; I- We don’t want you to freeze.”

Obi-Wan looked at their hands for a moment, nodding slowly. Cody got up on one knee, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him up.

If he stumbled as they walked, Cody made no comment of it, just shifting his grip and holding him close instead. His commander would probably lecture him later, but for now the walk was silent, Cody's presence singing in the force with relief and an undertone of concern.

Obi-Wan let himself smile, just a little, as they got onto a gunship.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter didn't turn out quite like how I wanted, but oh well!! I think it's okay anyways :^) /g /lh


End file.
